Escolhas
by MBlackPotter
Summary: "Bem vindos a Hogwats School, a escola mais famosa de Londres, aqui os alunos se tornarão astros, mas para isso vc vai ter que escolher: amizade, amor ou fama?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente, essa aqui é minha segunda fic! Espero que gostem!**

**"Bem vindos a Hogwats School, a escola mais famosa de Londres, aqui os alunos se tornarão astros, mas para isso vc vai ter que escolher: amizade, amor ou fama?**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow"

Tem coisa melhor do que ficar em casa em uma noite de sexta tocando e cantando música? Sim, com toda a certeza deve ter, mas não para mim... Meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho 16 anos e moro em Londres; vocês devem estar pensando: "Nossa, que sorte ela tem! Morar em Londres é o sonho de todo mundo!"; Sim, talvez. Se você é um turista, esse cidade é o lugar mais lindo do mundo, maas se você mora aqui desde que se conhece por gente, não é tão legal, principalmente quando se é uma pessoa como eu. Bom, vamos começar por eu ser totalmente diferente tenho 1,65 de altura, sou ruiva e meus olhos são verdes da cor da grama no verão, na verdade essa é a única característica que gosto em mim mesma, apesar de minhas amigas sempre falarem que sou linda, então me diga: Como uma menina 'linda" não fica com quase ninguém? Ta, pode ser pelo fato de eu ser totalmente nerd, ou então sempre rejeitar convites de pessoas para ir a festas, cinemas, mas isso não tem nada haver... mas voltando ao assunto principal, eu estou em casa em plena sexta-feira a noite, enquanto minhas amigas estão vendo o novo filme do Brad Pitt, e o resto do mundo ou esta viajando, ou então se preparando psicologicamente para o inicio das aulas. Pois bem, na segunda vou comecar meu penultimo ano de colegial! Graças a Deus, só mais um ano e vou poder ir para a faculdade, ter uma casa só minha, não é que eu não goste dos meus pais, ao contrario, sou muito agradecida a eles, por tudo, só que eu não suporto mais ver minha irmã mais velha, Petunia! Ela é a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, digamos assim. Primeiro: Desde que eu nasci ela me importuna; Segundo: Ela tem muita raiva de mim, não sei o motivo, minhas amigas dizem que é inveja por que puxei toda a beleza da família para mim, sqn; e Terceiro: Ela tenta me deixar para baixo, as vezes consegue, mas na maioria das vezes, quando nossos pais não estão vendo, eu mando ela se fuder e vou para meu quarto, sempre funciona.

Desviei do assunto, como sempre. Voltando, eu estava na minha cama, tocando yellow do Coldplay, quando meu telefone tocou, olhei pela tela e vi que era Lene, minha melhor amiga. Desliguei a música e a atendi.

-Lilyyyyyyy tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco no cinema?

-Leneeeeee tenho sim! –Falei pela terceira vez aquele dia. –Tenho que ficar em casa, minha família esta vindo para comemorar o aniversario da Petunia. É se minha mãe souber que vou sair nesse "Dia importante, pois não é todo dia que sua irmã completa 19 anos!" ela me mata, e você não quer ver sua melhor amiga enterrada embaixo de um monte de terra em uma caixa de madera, certo?

-Para de ser exagerada! Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não, não quero! Você é a única que me entende. –Ela falou e eu ouvi um "Eiiiiii" atras dela.- Você sabe que te amo Emme! Mas ok, se divirta ai ruiva! Boa sorte!

-Obrigada morena! Beijos amo vocês! – Falei e desliguei.

Ouvi minha mãe me chamando para ajudar a recepcionar os convidados, guardei meu violão, coloquei minha sapatilha e desci as escadas.

...

Após horas de conversas, abraços, beijos e perguntas idiotas de família, todo mundo foi embora e pude finalmente dar um beijo de boa noite em meus pais, um "abraço" na minha irmã e subir para meu quarto, onde coloquei meu pijama, um shorts e uma regata, fiz um coque frouxo, escovei meu dentes e fui para a minha varanda, sentir o vento de noite, o que eu mais gostava no meu quarto era a minha varanda, onde tinha um pufe e a melhor vista da casa, o jardim e a piscina. Olhei para baixo e vi meus dois goldens dormindo na grama, como estavamos no verão, ficar sentado la embaixo era a melhor coisa do mundo. Fiquei olhando o ceu por uns 5 minutos, entrei no quarto, ligue a TV e deitei, puxei meu notbook e vi que ja eram 2 da manha, aquele jantar tinha durado muito, não sei como aguentei. Fiquei uma meia hora na internet e acabei dormindo, acordei no dia seguinte as 11, levantei e fui para o banheiro quando olhei no espelho me deparei com um zumbi, cabelo desgrenhado e cara amassada, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e tomei um banho. Depois de tomar banho, me trocar e arrumar minha cama fui para a cozinha e vi um bilhete da minha mãe. Ela e meu pai tinham saido para ir em um almoço de reencontro da faculdade, minha mãe era advogada e meu pai médico, eles se conheceram na faculdade, e depois de muitas idas e vindas eles finalmente começaram a namorar, se casaram, e tudo. Como ja eram 12:00 e minha mãe tinha deixado dinheiro decidi pedir comida chinesa, ela tinha dito no bilhete que Petunia estava com o namorado, então a casa era só minha. Abri as janelas, liguei a TV e deixei no canal de músicas. Enquanto arrumava e mesa e cantava, Emmeline, minha amiga me ligou e perguntou se eu não queria ir a casa dela aproveitar os ultimos dias de ferias, disse que só ia almoçar, pegar um biquíni e iria para lá. Como moravamos no mesmo condominio era rápido, e Lene tinha dormido na casa dela, ficaríamos nós 3, mais Alice e Dorcas que ela disse que já estavam indo. Depois de tudo pronto, louça lavada, fui para a casa da minha amiga castanha. Toquei a campainha e o irmão mais novo de Emme, Charlie, atendeu e falou que elas estavam na piscina e fui em direção ao jardim dos Vance (**N/A: **não lembro o sobrenome dela, então vai ser esse mesmo).

-Olaaa! – Falei dando um susto nelas

-Ruivaaaaaaa! – Falaram elas me abraçando

-Como estão? Preparadas para o 2º ano?

-Nunca! – Falou Dorcas, ela era loira e tinha as pontas rosas. Todas rimos e ficamos falando sobre como seria o ano, meninos, filmes, livros e quando percebemos ja era noite. Fomos todas para casa e só faltava esperar "ansiosa" pelo primeiro dia de aula.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, é a minha segunda fic que eu to mesmo animada para fazer então peguem leve okay?  
Até o próximo capitulo!  
AH! Comentar não faz cair o dedinho sabe? E é de graça! Nao tem motivo para não o fazer! Hahaha  
Beijos  
MBlackPotter


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom aqui esta o primeiro capitulo! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Primeiro dia de aula**

A melhor coisa do mundo é acordar as 6:50 em plena manha de segunda-feira, ainda mais para ir a escola. Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal. Quando sai fui até meu armário e peguei meu uniforme, uma saia bege listrada em marrom e vermelho, blusa branca de botões e uma sapatilha preta basica. Desci e fui tomar café com meus pais, Petunia ainda tinha uma semana de férias e então iria embora da minha vida e partiria para uma faculdade. Chegando na cozinha meu pai ja estava praticamente pronto, e minha mãe só faltava passar a maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo. Os dois eram muito fofos juntos! Minha mãe era morena e meu pai loiro. Se nenhum deles é ruivo, por quê, diabos, eu sou? A ciência diz que se duas pessoas, loiras e morenas tem filhos, eles tem chance de ter um filho ruivo e vualá!

Tomei meu café e subi de novo, passei uma base clarinha, rimel e gloss, peguei minha bolsa e um casaquinho, por quê nunca se sabe. Entrei no carro da minha mãe e ficamos conversando até que ela me deixou na escola: a famosa Hogwarts School. A escola das pessoas que desejam ser famosas um dia, pode ser nos esportes, carreira musical ou então famosos politicos, advogados, médicos e ah, você entendeu.

Desci do carro e fui para a calçada da escola, Hogwarts era um castelo antigo que era dividido por turmas: Corvinal, Grifinoria, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina, para ser escolhido entre elas você tem que passar em um teste. Eu e minhas amigas fomos para Grifinoria, a casa dos corajosos, aqui os alunos entram a partir dos 11 anos, e continuam até o final, nunca vi alguém entrar em qualquer ano, só intercambistas que ficam uma ou duas semanas. Entrei na escola e fui ao auditorio, onde todos os alunos novos eram recebidos e ganhavam seus horários, só então podiam seguir para as aulas.

...

Depois de uma hora de apresentações, e hinos escolares fomos liberados, olhei para meu horario, não era tão ruim assim, na segunda, quarta e sexta tinha o primeiro horario de música. Uma aula "livre" o professor nos faz dançar, cantar, tocar na frente de todos. Minha turma era Grifinoria e Corvinal. O segundo e o terceiro tempo era matemática e física, e o quarto história. Depois do almoço, tinha o 5º periodo de literatura e o 6º era aula de canto e violão. Na terça e quinta eu tinha os dois primeiros tempos de química (terça) e biologia (quinta) o terceiro era inglês e o quarto era geografia, depois do almoço eu tinha treino de atletismo.

Sim, eu faço atletismo, aquele esporte que você corre, salta entre outras coisas. Mas era bom, pois meu treino era no mesmo horario do treino de natação, e da pista onde treinava dava para ver muuuito bem os meninos treinando.

Fui junto com minhas amigas para aula de matematica e fisica, pois tínhamos perdido o primeiro tempo na boas-vindas. Entrei na sala e vi que nossa aula era junto com a Sonserina, ótimo dois tempos com as pessoas que se acham. Nossas mesas eram duplas, então com quem você sentasse no primeiro dia de aula era com quem você ficava até o fim do ano.

Sentei junto com a Lene, Dorcas com a Emme e Alice com o namorado Frank, que andava junto com "os marotos", os 4 meninos mais bonitos da escola, exceto Pedro, o baixinho gordo, mas os outros...

James Potter: time de natação, moreno, 1,87, olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelo rebelde; Sirius Black: goleiro no time de futebol, 1,90, cabelos castanho escuro que batem em seu queixo, olhos acinzentados. E por ultimo Remus Lupin: cuidadoso, sonho de qualquer menina 1,86, cabelo loiro queimado e olhos castanhos claros. Eram juntos o trio de ouro e Pedro, que não chamava muita atenção e se escondia atras dos três. Eles se sentaram e o professor John começou a aula de matematica.

...

Depois de horas finalmente bateu o sinal do almoço, sinal não, começou a tocar Viva la Vida do Coldplay, e fui, junto com Lene, comer. Nós estávamos na aula de história com a professora Mcgonagall, enquanto Emme e Dorcas estavam na de Inglês com o professor Flitwick, tinhamos combinado de nos encontrar no refeitorio. Enquanto andavamos eu cantarolava baixinho e Lene ficava olhando um site no celular, até que um ser idiota chamado James Potter decide aparecer do nada, me pegar no colo e sair correndo pelo corredor apinhado de gente, tipo... O que?!

- JAMES POTTER ME COLOCA NO CHÃO SEU IDIOTA! – Eu gritei quando ele parou de correr e continuou me segurando com cara de retardado.

- Oi Lirio! Quanto tempo, nem te vi! Como foi as férias? –Falou ele me colocando no chão e falando com cara de tapado que ele possui enquanto Sirius, Remus e Lene chegavam rindo no lugar.

- Foi otima, pois não vi sua cara por 2 meses. – Falei arrumando meu cabelo e minha saia que estava toda amarrotada.

- Nossa ruiva, assim você me ofende! – Ele disse colocando a mãe no peito.

- Ótimo, era isso mesmo que eu queria! – Respondi rindo enquanto ia abraçar Remus e Sirius.

- É, não foi dessa vez Pontas! – Falou Sirius dando tapinhas nas costas de James.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Almofadinhas!

- Por nada! Qualquer coisa eu to sempre aqui! – Ele respondeu correndo para o refeitorio com Potter em seu encalço.

Chegando lá fui junto com Lene e Remus para a fila, percebi que hoje tinha lasanha de carne! Uma das melhores coisas em Hogwarts é a comida, os cozinheiros são os melhores. Depois de servidos sentamos em uma mesa e esperamos o resto do povo chegar.

- Oiee! – Gritou Dorcas sentando na mesa animada, até que viu Remus e ficou vermelha, eu e Lene rimos e voltamos a comer.

- E então povo, como foram as férias? – Perguntou Sirius

- Idiotas, retardadas, infantis, divertidas, cansativas e sem duvida engraçadas! – Falou Emme olhando para mim e as meninas.

- Hm, fizeram o que dona Emmeline? – Perguntou Potter com um olhar pervertido.

- Nada que te interesse James. – Ela falou com um olhar divertido

E assim se passou nosso almoço, em meio a risadas, idiotices e amigos. Quando começou a tocar Viva la Vida de novo, fui junto com Emme e Sirius para a aula de Literatura, enquanto os outros teriam biologia. Depois de uma hora de chatisse, fui até meu armário guardar alguns livros e pegar meu casaco, e então rumei, feliz da vida, para minha ultima aula do dia, canto e violão. Chegando la, cumprimentei meu professor Daniel, que me indicou um banquinho enquanto esperava meu outro colega chegar.

Em Hogwarts, essas aulas eram dividas de dois em dois alunos de casas diferentes, quando você fazia o teste para entrar, tinha que mostrar seu talento, e lá eles te designavam para suas aulas particulares, casa e etc...

- Ola Miguel! – Falou meu professor apertando a sua mão, o verão tinha feito muuito bem a Miguel, igualmente a James, Sirius e Remus. O que esta havendo comigo? Quando que eu comecei a ficar mais pervertida? Deus, concentre-se na aula Lily! – Então, como foram as ferias?

E assim se passou a aula, fiquei muito feliz quando ele disse que eu estava melhorando cada vez mais, e se continuasse daquele jeito, teria um grande futuro. Quase gritei, mas me segurei.

Quando bateu o sinal, me despedi e sai da sala, Emme me disse para espera-la em frente ao colégio, pois ela que me dava carona na volta para casa, minha mãe nos levava, e seu pai nos buscava. Em menos de 5 minutos minha amiga castanha chegou, junto com James Potter e Sirius Black.

- Oi Lils! – Falou Emme me abraçando. – James e Sirius vão conosco O.K?

- Tudo bem! – Respondi, esperamos um pouco e a BMW de Emme chegou. Entramos no carro, e não aguentei e perguntei por que eles estavm voltando para casa conosco.

- Lily sabe aquela casa no final do condominio? – Falou minha amiga

- A azul com uma parede de vidro? – Perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Essa mesma, meus pais compraram o terreno e a construiram a algum tempo, nos mudamos ontem! E como Sirius mora comigo, bom você já deve saber a história... – Respondeu James

- Sim, Sirius já me contou. Minha mãe falou que tinhamos vizinhos novos, mas não os vi por que fui para a casa da Lene ontem...

Ficamos em silencio no resto do caminho, quando chegamos descemos do carro, pois a casa de Emme era no comecinho do condominio, e a minha e a dos meninos mais para o final.

- Tudo bem Lily? – Perguntou James enquanto caminhávamos devagar.

- Sim, só estou pensando...

- Em que, ruiva? – Falou Sirius me abraçando de lado e pegando minha mochila.

- Na escola. Esse é nosso penúltimo ano e depois a vida muda, os caminhos, as amizades, tudo!

- Calma! Ainda estamos no comeco do ano, tem muita coisa para acontecer! – Falou Sirius. - E não pense que vai se livrar tão facilmente de mim senhorita Evans! – Ele terminou quando chegamos em frente a minha casa, me despedi deles e entrei.

Como imaginei, não tinha ninguém em casa. Petunia devia estar com as amigas no shopping ou na casa da baleia que ela chama de namorado, deixei minha mochila no sofá, tirei meu sapato, peguei meu celular e fui para o quintal. Meus cachorros pularam assim que me viram, sentei na grama e fiquei ouvindo música e vegetando. Quando dei por mim já eram seis horas, meus pais ja deviam estar chegando, entrei em casa liguei a TV na Warner e fui para a cozinha preparar o jantar. As sete horas em ponto minha mãe chegou em casa.

- Filha! Como foi o dia? – Ela perguntou entrando na cozinha e me dando um beijo.

- Foi bom! Meu professor de canto disse que estou cantando muito bem, e que posso ter um futuro no ramo musical! – Falei animada.

- Que ótimo filha! Estou muito orgulhosa de você! Mas então, o que você esta cozinhando?! – Ela falou. Ficamos conversando por um tempo ate que meu pai e Petunia chegaram. Jantamos, vimos um pouco de TV e então subi para o meu quarto fazer a lição de física e escrever algumas músicas.

Quando eram 11 horas, escovei meu dentes, coloquei um pijama e dormi.

Acordei no dia seguinte, me arrumei e coloquei na minha mochila minha roupa de treino e desci para tomar café.

- Filha hoje você vai de carona com os Potter, ok? – Minha mãe falou.

- O QUE? POR QUÊ?! – Eu falei um pouco alto.

- Foi isso que eu, os pais dele e os pais de Emmeline combinamos: toda segunda, quarta e sexta eu os levo e o pai de Emme os busca, e toda terça e quinta o motorista dos Potters os levam e buscam! Já estou atrasada querida! Beijos até de noite! – Ela falou me dando um beijo na testa e indo para garagem. Depois de saber que toda terça e quinta vou ter que pegar carona com a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, fui me arrastando para meu quarto terminar de me arrumar.

...

- Bom dia flor do dia! – Falaram Sirius e James quando entrei no carro. Olhei para a cara deles e comecei a rir. Dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um e sentei . Passamos para pegar Emme, quando estavamos conversando vi que James e Sirius começaram a dormir, e eu e minha amiga nos olhamos, começamos a rir e conversar.

Chegamos na escola em 10 minutos, dei um tapa fraco no braço de Sirius que acordou sobresaltado e deu um tapão na cabeça de James que acordou xingando o amigo.

Entramos na escola e fui junto com minha amiga morena no meu armario, peguei meus livros, guardei minha bolsa e o uniforme do treino. Foi quando ouvimos o diretor chamando os alunos para o auditorio, pois tinha que fazer um comunicado e precisava de todos os alunos presentes. Ta né, isso não é grande coisa, mas não é normal também.

* * *

.Bom gente espero que gostem! E desculpe alguns erros, meu PC ta sem correção ortografica, então esta meio difícil! Mas obrigada, e espero mais reviews!

- Thaty obrigada pelo comentario! Espero que goste do capítulo! Ate o proximo

Beijos

MBlackPotter


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá de novo gente! Como estão? Decidi demorar um pouquinho pra postar esse capítulo pq os outros dois sairam meio coladinhos! Vou postar um capitulo novo toda quinta. Espero q gostem! Até la embaixo!**

* * *

**BANDA?**

Depois de ouvir o convite do diretor, fui junto com Emme para o auditorio, entrando no lugar encontrei Marlene, Dorcas e Alice sentadas na frente do palco conversando, chegamos lá e as comprimentamos.

- Oi meninas! – Falei dando um abraço em cada uma.

- Oi ruiva! – Falaram as três.

- Vocês fazem ideia do por que o diretor nos chamou? – Perguntei.

-Nope, mas espero que seja sobre um baile! Ele tem que fazer um baile! – Falou Alice. Rimos um pouco e então o diretor Dumbledore chegou pedindo silêncio.

- Olá queridos alunos, queria falar com vocês sobre um assunto que interessa a escola inteira: a banda escolar! – Ele falou empolgado, a banda escolar é composta por alunos de um único ano, de todas as casas. Essa banda representa a escola em eventos, ou concursos, resumindo: todo mundo quer fazer parte dela. – Como os alunos do ultimo ano estão focados em esportes, e na faculdade que irão, decidimos refazer a banda com alunos do 2º ano! Os testes serão feitos amanha no auditório, e vão ocupar a manha interia, no horario de almoço, os alunos se apresentarão para a escola inteira, e vocês irão falar se a banda nova é boa ou não! Com isso estão todos dispensados! Boa aula. – Ele terminou saindo do palco.

- Lily e Lene vocês tem que fazer o teste! – Falou Emmeline.

- Pra banda? Eu? Emme eu tenho meus estudos! Não vou fazer parte de uma banda de colégio! – Respondi enquanto prendia meu cabelo.

- Sem essa Lily! Você é a melhor cantora que essa escola já viu! – Falou Dorcas me abraçando de lado. – E Lene, você também vai fazer o teste para baixista!

- Claro que vou! Imagina eu perder a oportunidade de fazer parte da banda da escola! Tocar em concursos, abris shows de pessoas famosas! Ai sonho! – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Estão falando sobre o que? – Perguntou Sirius assim que nos viu.

- Sobre a banda! – Alice falou animada, só que bem na hora que iamos recomecar a falar o professor Marcos começou a aula de química.

Depois de 3 tempo, começou a tocar Viva la Vida e fomos em direção ao refeitorio. Depois de servidos, sentamos na mesa e recomeçamos o assunto da banda.

- Vocês vão tentar? – Perguntou Frank para mim e as meninas.

- Sim! Vou tentar ser a baixista, e a Lily cantora! – Lene falou animada, me fazendo engasgar com meu risoto de palmito. Comecei a tossir, e ela e Dorcas bateram nas minhas costas, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Potter tomou minha deixa.

- Vai mesmo Evans? Pensei que tinha medo de palco! – Ele falou apontando o garfo para mim e fazendo farelos de comida saírem de sua boca.

- Primeiro: coma de boca fechada; e segundo eu tinha medo de palco na sétima serie, quando nos mandaram fazer aquela peça. – Falei tomando um gole do meu suco, enquanto meus amigos riam da cara de idiota de James.

- Mas e vocês? Vão tentar o que? – Perguntou Alice.

- Eu vou ser o guitarrista e o cantor. – Disse James todo convencido, revirei os olhos, porém nessa hora Lucio Malfoy apereceu bem atrás de nós.

- Você? Cantor? Sonhe Potter, você não vai conseguir ganhar de mim amanhã, nem perca seu tempo. – Lucio falou enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro para trás.

- O tempo é meu, eu faco o que eu quiser com ele, então você se preocupe com coisa com suas coisas, tipo seu cabelinho de merda, ou então sua cara de cu. - Potter disse arrancando risos da mesa.

- Tome cuidado com o que fala Potter, as palavras tem um grande poder. – E depois de falar isso ele saiu arrastando seu amiguinhos juntos.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo até que o sinal bateu, antes de levantar da mesa, Potter me disse para espera-lo as 16:40 na frente do estacionamento, pois assim daria tempo de sair do treino, tomar banho e tudo. Disse que tudo bem, dei um tchau geral para mesa e fui para meu armário junto com Lene pegar meu uniforme de treino. Depois de trocadas, levamos nossas bolsas com os materiais para a pista.

Chegando lá as unicas pessoas que vimos foram Benjamin Fenwick, um amigo nosso da Corvinal. Benjamin era loiro, mas o cabelo era puxado para um tom de dourado, tinha 1,85 e fazia salto em altura.

- Oi Benjamin! Como foram as ferias? – Perguntei largando minha bolsa no banco e indo lhe dar um abraço.

- Olá Lily! Foram otimas! E as suas? – Ele respondeu me soltando. – E olá para você também dona Lene! – Ele falou tirando-a de seus devaneios e lhe dando um abraço.

- Ah... Oi Benjamin! Quanto tempo! – Ela disse abraçando ele e voltando a olhar para onde estava a pouco tempo.

- E ai? Como está? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim, já que Lene estava obcecada com alguma coisa.

- Bem, e você? – Respondi, e ficamos conversando por um tempo junto com Lene que já tinha saido de seu transe.

Não demorou muito e o resto da equipe chegou junto com nosso treinador Carlos. O treino começou como sempre com os alongamentos, e depois 6 voltas, fui acompanhando Lene e aproveitei que estavamos juntas para perguntar o que ela tanto via.

- Ah... Lily, tava olhando os meninos na natação... – Falou ela envergonhada. Pera, Marlene envergonhada...

- Lene, a verdade. – Falei enquanto alcançava o pequeno pique dela.

- Ta, tava olhando um dos gêmeos Prewett.. Eles estão tãooo lindos agora! – Ela disse.

- Nem me fale, todos os meninos estão diferentes! – Falei enquanto ela concordava, fomos tomar água e depois voltamos ainda conversando sobre os meninos.

...

Depois de 3 horas treinando, finalmente pude ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto, e arrumar um pouco minha cara. Olhei o relogio e vi que ainda eram 16:20, ótimo. Lene e Benjamin já tinham ido embora, estava sozinha. Fui para frente da escola e fiquei esperando enquanto mexia no celular. Passados 20 minutos, como prometidos, James e Sirius apareceram com os cabelos molhados e os uniformes.

- Oi Lily! – James me cumprimentou junto com Sirius. – Cade Emmeline?

- Ela tem aula de Jazz terças a tarde, sua aula acaba as 3 como é normalmente, então o pai dela vem busca-la. – Falei.

- Hum, entendi. Bom vamos? O carro esta logo ali... – Ele disse mostrando um Camaro preto, claro já que o Camaro é quase um carro popular nos EUA, mas tudo bem. Entramos no carro, e saimos do colégio. – Como foi o treino Evans?

- Bem, e o de vocês? – Perguntei guardando meu celular na bolsa. Eles responderam que tudo bem e então começamos a discutir sobre o dia seguinte

Não demorou muito e chegamos ao condomínio, assim que desci do carro e entrei em casa senti cheiro de bolo de cenoura, ótimo, querem me engordar. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho. Depois de cheirosa e arrumada, coloquei minha roupa para lavar desci e percebi que minha mãe e meu pai já estavam em casa. Dei um oi geral, peguei um prato de massa que minha mãe tinha feito, coloquei em uma bandeja e fui para o meu quarto fazer a lição e preparar algo para cantar no dia seguinte. Não demorou muito para o sono chegar, deixei tudo separado e arrumado e dormir, esperando ansiosamente o dia seguinte.

...

Acordei as 6:50, tomei banho, me troquei e fui tomar café. Minha mãe e meu pai já estavam lá embaixo, dei bom dia e começei a comer meus waffles, quando já estava quase acabando ouvi a campainha, olhei pros meus pais e minha mãe disse que provavelmente eram James e Sirius. Sai da mesa e fui abrir a porta para eles.

- Bom dia Lily! – Falou Sirius me dando um abraço de urso.

- Não... Consigo... Respirar! – Falei tentando afastar Sirius, sem sucesso.

- Almofadinhas, assim você vai matar a Lily. – James disse soltando Sirius de mim.

- Obrigada James. Bom se quiserem comer alguma coisa, a cozinha é por ali, enquanto isso vou terminar de me arrumar.

Voltei para o meu quarto, escovei meus dentes, passei maquiagem, peguei minha mala, um casaco e a sapatilha e desci novamente. Minha mãe e os meninos já estavam na porta me esperando, quando me viram foram para o carro. Passamos para pegar Emmeline e ficamos conversando sobre as músicas que iamos cantar enquanto Emme e minha mãe só ficavam dando sugestões. Chegamos a escola em 15 minutos, me despedi da minha mãe e então fomos para o auditório. Passou um tempo, e o lugar foi enchendo com todos os alunos do 2º ano. Em Hogwarts cada casa tem 20 alunos de cada ano, dez meninas e dez meninos, então no total temos 80 alunos por ano, totalizando 560 alunos. Mas, como não são todos que tocam ou cantam, apenas 40 alunos iam fazer o teste, enquanto o resto assistia e no final escolhiam junto com os jurados que iria fazer parte da banda.

- Bom dia alunos! – Falou Dumbledore aparecendo no palco. – Estamos aqui hoje para ver quem irá fazer parte da nova banda do colégio! – Ele disse fazendo todos os alunos baterem palmas e assoviarem. – Muito bem, muito bem. Aqui está a lista de todos os alunos que fazem aula de canto, e instrumentos, vou deixar essa lista com os jurados, que vão chamar um de cada vez, os que não quiserem participar, favor formar uma fila perto da mesa de jurados e riscar seu nome da lista. Muito bem, vamos começar!

Como pedido, uma fila de uns 8 alunos foram para perto dos jurados, demorou uns cinco minutos, então Dumbledore começou a chamar os nomes da lista.

...

Passados quarenta minutos chegou a vez de James, ele subiu no palco e sentou no banquinho que tinha lá.

- Vou cantar a música Can't Stop do Red Hot. – Lene que estava quase dormindo do meu lado deu um pulo e arregalou os olhos. Potter começou a tocar e a cantar, atraindo muito olhares e palmas, para minha surpresa ele cantava e tocava muito bem. Quando terminou a música todos levantaram para aplaudi-lo.

- Muito bem senhor Potter, agora gostaria de chamar a senhorita Lily Evans. – Minhas amigas começaram a aplaudir e subi para o palco.

-Oi, vou cantar a música Yellow do Coldplay. –Falando isso peguei o violão, sentei ajustei o microfone e pensei que estava sozinha no meu quarto, e então comecei a cantar.

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow

Abri os olhos, e comecei a cantar com mais vontade ainda, quando cheguei ao refrão, já estava mais calma. Como era só um pedaço da música parei, e então todo mundo fez a mesma coisa que aconteceu com James, levantou e aplaudiu, olhei pra plateia e senti o sangue subindo para minhas bochechas, como sempre quando fico com vergonha. Desci do palco e me juntei aos meus amigos que me abraçaram e falaram que tinha ido muito bem.

A proxima pessoa foi Lene que tocou Scar Tissue do Red Hot, que também recebeu varios aplausos.

...

- Muito bem, tenho em minhas mãos os novos integrantes da banda! – Dumbledore falou faltando uma hora pro almoço, todos os alunos estavam no celular, ou cochilando, jogando esperando o tempo passar, mas quando nosso diretor disse isso todo mundo se virou e prestou atenção.

- Pois bem. O baterista da banda é o nosso aluno... Sirius Black! – Ele disse, Sirius nos olhou e então subiu no palco, pude ver que tocos os meninos e as duas meninas que tentaram entrar nessa vaga olharam com raiva para meu amigo, mas aplaudiram. – Nosso tecladista é ... Remus Lupin! – Novamente olhares de raiva, mas pude ver que um deles era de Severus Snape, ele foi um dos meus melhores amigos, até aquele dia que eu não gosto de lembrar.

- Nosso baixista é... Marlene Mckinnon! – Falou nosso professor Jorge que dava a aula de música nas segundas, quartas e sextas. – E nosso guitarrista é... James Potter! – James e Lene bateram as mãos e subiram no palco, mas dessa vez Malfoy se prontificou.

- Injustiça! O Potter não é melhor que eu! Vocês sabem quanto dinheiro meus pais já deram para essa escola? Ele vai ficar sabendo de tudo! Esperem! – Falou e saiu do auditorio, meus amigos começaram a rir, e então Dumbledore disse quem seria o cantor.

- Muito bem, nosso vocalista é ... Lily Evans! – Ele disse batendo palmas, junto com os meus outros colegas.

* * *

**.**Oi de novo! Minha linda amiga JuMalfoy ta me ajudando sendo a minha beta, então se tiver alguma coisa errada briguem com ela não comigo!

Não fiquei muito feliz pois não estou recebendo muitas reviews, por favor gente, é isso que motiva um escritor a escrever mais e também é e graça e não faz o dedinho cair! haha

Até o proximo capítulo

Beijos MBlackPotter


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola gente, desculpa pela demoraaa, minhas aulas voltaram semana passada e meu PC tava no conserto então, vc sabem... Mas desculpa memso! Espero que gostem do capitulo!**

* * *

**A descoberta.**

"_- Muito bem, nosso vocalista é ... Lily Evans! – Ele disse batendo palmas, junto com os meus outros colegas."_

Estava estática no meu lugar processando a informação. Eu? A nova vocalista da banda do colégio Muita gente tinha ido bem melhor, mas por que eu? Acordei dos meus pensamentos quando senti Emmeline me empurrando para o palco, subi e fiquei no meio de meus amigos, enquanto Dumbledore falava, Lene e os outros vieram me abraçar. Nosso diretor pediu uma salva de palmas e então liberou o restante dos alunos.

- Bem, quero que vocês escolham uma música e ensaiem durante o resto do 4 período, as 11:50 uma cozinheira ira vir aqui perguntar o que querem almoçar e então depois de comerem vocês tocaram para a escola! Tudo certo? – Ele perguntou, nos apenas afirmamos e ele continuou. – Muito bem! Vocês foram ótimos candidatos! Espero que a escola goste! Bom, até depois! – Dizendo isso ele saiu.

Ficamos olhando por onde ele tinha saído até que James se manifestou.

- PQP NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU TO NA BANDA DO COLÉGIO! AGORA SIM SOU A SENSAÇÃO DESSE COLÉGIO! – Ele falou pulando pelo palco, todo mundo deu um pulo e começou a rir da cara dele.

- NOS SOMOS A SENSAÇÃO JAMES! AEHH! – Gritou Sirius se juntando a "comemoração". De repente todo mundo tava pulando, James, Lene, Remus e Sirius. Emme, Alice, Frank e Dorcas. Peter tinha ido ao refeitório (**N/A: **Rato gordo) (**N/B: **Sempre foi por isso não gosto dele!). Fiquei olhando eles se divertindo, rindo e gritando até que minha linda amiga morena me puxou pro meio do "abraço coletivo".

-Gente... Não... To... Respirando! – Falei tentando me soltar. Quando Lice percebeu q eu tava ficando roxa deu um grito que todo mundo se soltou e tapou os ouvidos. –Obrigada... Lice!

-Muito bem, sei que não somos da banda, mas vamos ficar aqui com vocês dando apoio moral e torcendo! – Falou Emme. – Então, que música vocês vão cantar?

A única coisa que deu para ouvir foram berros de varias pessoas falando, ou melhor, gritando, até que Frank disse para cada um falar de cada vez, mas ao invés disso, eles gritaram.

- DANI CALIFORNIA! – Gritou Lene.

- BY THE WAY! – Gritou James.

- I FEEL GOOD! – Berrou Sirius do meu lado me fazendo pular. (**N/B:** Eu voto nessa! XD) – Desculpa ruiva! – Ele falou me abraçando.

- PARADISE! – Gritou Remus do meu outro lado, sorte que dessa vez tive tempo de tampar meus ouvidos, se não ficaria surda.

- PUTA QUE *** DEU DE GRITAR NÉ!? – Berrei. Todo mundo parou e me olhou, então começaram a rir, ainda bem que o auditório era a prova de som, se não fosse todo mundo já estaria aqui vendo o porquê de oito alunos, retardados, do 2 ano estavam berrando.

-Ta bom, ta bom! Mas e você ruiva, que música quer? – Perguntou Remus.

-Tanto faz! Qualquer uma!

- Vamos fazer por sorteio! – Disse Dorcas tirando um papel e uma caneta da mala. – É só escrever os nomes aqui e então Lily sorteia e ai vemos qual vai ser a primeira música da banda! –Todos concordaram e então minha amiga escreveu os nomes e os colocou na mão e sacudiu. Peguei o papelzinho e o abri.

-Nossa música será ... By the way! –Eu falei feliz, gostava daquela música, quando falei o nome James e Lene começaram a fazer uma dança muito esquisita, rimos deles e então começamos a ensaiar para a apresentação.

...

Depois de quarenta minutos, meu professor de canto Daniel chegou, me desejou parabéns e nos mandou para cochia, pois deveríamos esperar todos os alunos. Passaram uns dez minutos então meu professor falou para ficarmos apostos, pois Dumbledore iria chamar um aluno de cada vez e falar suas respectivas "funções".

- Boa tarde alunos! Espero que tenham aproveitado o almoço, como já havia dito ontem, vamos perder meia hora do 5 tempo! Então vamos a nossa nova banda! – Ele falou, e vários alunos bateram palmas, assoviaram e gritaram. - Muito bem, com vocês nosso professor de canto Daniel, e nossa professora de baixo e guitarra Marie irão apresentar a banda!

- Olá alunos! Bom, não vamos perder tempo Quero lhes apresentar nosso baterista: Sirius Black! – Quando ele falou isso Sirius pulou no palco segurando as baquetas no topo da cabeça e foi para trás da bateria.

- Nossa baixita é: Marlene Mckinnon! – Falou a professora Marie, Lene subiu no palco, deu um rodopio e pegou o baixo.

- Nosso tecladista é: Remus Lupin! – Disse meu professor, Remus subiu no palco ganhado vários gritinhos de alunas idiotas que fizeram a mesma coisa com Sirius, pude ver Dorcas fazendo uma cara de nojo e revirando os olhos.

- Nosso guitarrista é James Potter! – Disse Marie, e então muitas, muitas meninas mesmo vieram na frente do palco, empurrando minhas amigas e começaram a gritar, revirei os olhos e esperei minha deixa.

- Nossa vocalista é Lily Evans! E nossa banda está completa! – Ao final disso, todo mundo levantou e foi para o espaço na frente do palco. Nossos amigos que iam gravar tudo foram um pouco para trás e subiram nas cadeiras, Dorcas e Emme me deram um sorriso enquanto eu pegava o microfone da mão de Daniel.

- E ai galeraaaa! –Gritou James no microfone. - Vamos cantar a música By the way do Red Hot! – Falando isso, ele começou a dedilhar a guitarra e então eu comecei a cantar baixinho, mas ao ver que o publico estava gostando fui aumentando a voz, ate estar totalmente solta.

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way I tried to say

I'd be there... waiting for

Dani the girl

Is singing songs to me

Beneath the marquee... overload

No meio do refrão Sirius começou a tocar, e quando acabei, Almofadinhas fez um solo junto com Lene que começou a tocar. Enquanto eu mexi no cabelo, James fez coro, então voltei a cantar. Remus começou a tocar enquanto eu segurava o microfone, o mais impressionante foi que eu estava gostando daquilo, me sentia bem no palco, cantava bem, às vezes prolongava uma nota ou outra. Só sei que quando acabamos de cantar me sentia ótima, e vi que a plateia interira tinha gostado, olhei para o resto da banda e vi que todos estavam sorrindo, olhei para os meus amigos e todos estavam com um sorriso estampado e mostrando um sinal positivo.

- Muito bem! – Falou Dumbledore surgindo não sei de onde, pegou o microfone me abraçou de lado e então continuou. – Acho que a banda já esta aprovada! – Todos os alunos gritaram, percebi que até os sonserinos pareciam animados, e todo o ultimo ano estava pulando e gritando mais que todos. – Muito bem! Já que o dia foi tão agitado e vocês gostaram, terão todas as aulas suspensas! – Ele falou recebendo mais aplausos.

- Haha, tudo bem, tudo bem! Então até amanha alunos e mais uma salva de palmas para a nova banda de Hogwarts! – Ele disse, olhou para nos e piscou o olho, meu professor nos chamou de volta para o backestage.

- Vocês arrasaram! – Ele disse batendo na mãe de todo mundo. – Estou muito orgulhoso! Principalmente de você Lily, cantou como profissional! Me surpreendi! Bom, Dumbledore me mandou dizer que amanha no horário do almoço é para vocês comparecerem no escritório dele, para as cartas de recomendação e tudo mais! Agora vocês estão liberados para fazerem o que quiserem! Comemorar, ou qualquer outra coisa! – Ele disse e então se despediu.

Olhamos pelas cortinas e vimos que os alunos ainda estavam lá, e alguns professores também. Pegamos nossas coisas e saímos de trás do palco. Descemos e recebemos vários abraços, apertos de mão, tapinhas nas costas... Depois de todos os "parabéns", "vocês arrasam", "vamos ganhar todos os concursos!"; finalmente conseguimos sair do auditório e fomos para o jardim.

- Vamos ao Starbucks comemorar! – Falou Dorcas mexendo no cabelo.

- Por mim pode ser. – Disse Remus, fazendo minha amiga corar.

Como tinha uma Starbucks perto do colégio, fomos a pé mesmo, nossos pais nos buscariam lá depois. Enquanto andávamos, ficamos rindo e conversando, quando chegamos lá e fomos fazer o pedido, e depois sentamos em uma mesa.

- Um brinde a banda do colégio! – Falou Sirius estendendo seu café, nos olhamos e começamos a rir. E assim se passou a nossa tarde, até que o pai de Emme chegou e eu, minha amiga, James e Sirius fomos embora.

Quando cheguei em casa, subi correndo para o meu quarto, mas antes de entrar ouvi um choro vindo de um porta no final do corredor. Era o quarto de Petúnia, deixei minhas coisas em cima da cama e fui ver o que estava acontecendo com minha irmã. Bati fraquinho na porta e ouvi um entra.

- Túnia, tudo bem? – Perguntei entrando no quarto. Era parecido com o meu, exceto pela parede rosa choque, e um monte de coisas espalhadas.

- O que você quer Lily? – Ela falou segurando um soluço.

- Nada, é que eu ouvi você chorando e...

- E pesou que pudesse vir entrando no meu quarto e perguntar o que estava acontecendo? Já disse para ficar longe de mim! – Ela falou tacando um travesseiro perto da minha cabeça, desviei e ele acertou o armário dela.

- Petúnia! Eu sou sua irmã! Só queria saber o que, diabos, aconteceu para vocês estar chorando! – Falei aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, ela me olhou com a cara de tapada que possui e então começou a chorar mais ainda, dou graças a Deus por meus pais só chegarem em casa as sete.

- V... Valter ter.. Te.. Terminou comigo! – Ela disse chorando e se jogando no chão, sentei perto da cama e coloquei a cabeça dela no meu colo.

- E por que ele fez isso? Você, é... – Demorei para dizer tentando achar algo bom para falar para ela.

- Sou... O.. O que? –Ela falou levantando a cabeça e olhando para mim, se ela não tivesse a personalidade de um jumento, e se arrumasse um pouquinho mais seria considerada bonitinha.

-Você... Ah Túnia, você é você, tem uma personalidade única! Mas por que ele fez isso? – Eu consegui dizer, ela deitou de novo no meu colo e comecei a mexer no seu cabelo.

- Eu.. Eu vi ele com outraaa! – Ela disse chorando mais. Não, pera ai, o Valter, aquela baleia ambulante tava se pegado com outra guria? HAHAHA.

-Hum.. Como isso?! –Falei segurando o riso.

- Ele tava com a Melanie White! - Tudooo bem, eu não sei quem é esta, mas vamos fingir que eu conheço e estou com raiva. – Eu os vi se beijando na frente do shopping! Eu estava indo me encontrar com ele, e ai vejo isso! – Ela falou com raiva levantando e pegando um ursinho em forma de pinguim, que ele tinha dado para ela, e jogando pela janela.

- Petúnia calma! Senta aqui na cama, calma! – Eu falei puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha dela e sentando, ela me obedeceu e me encarou com os olhos castanhos. – Se ele fez isso é porque é um idiota, e você merece coisa melhor!

- Me... Mesmo? –Ela falou enxugando os olhos, e então continuei.

- Sim Túnia! Você merece, agora levanta dessa cama e para de chorar por um idiota desses! – Eu disse levantando e puxando ela para o banheiro. – Lava esse rosto, e se ele vier aqui, mostre que você não quer mais ele na sua vida!

Pelo jeito ela me ouviu, lavou o rosto e quando tava voltando para o quarto o interfone tocou. Fui até o corredor e atendi, a baleia pelo visto tinha vindo visitar minha irmã, voltei pro quarto e falei isso para ela.

- Ele não sabe que eu vi, vou ficar calma, e quando ele menos esperar termino! – Ela disse fazendo uma cara diabólica.

- Isso mesmo! – Falei tentando dar apoio moral, se passou uns 5 minutos e ouvi um carro estacionando, fui até a janela dela, que dava para o condomínio e vi que ele estava com um buque na mãe e indo em direção a porta. Falei que ia atender, mas antes disso ela me empurrou e falou que ia resolver isso sozinha, só que era bom eu ficar no meu quarto.

Enquanto ia para o meu quarto ouvi a campainha soar 3 vezes, ela desceu e então me tranquei e fui mexer no computador. Entrei no twitter e vi que meus números de seguidores tinham triplicado.

"_Tudo bem, é tudo culpa da banda do colégio..." _– pensei.

Enquanto entrava no facebook, ouvi barulho de algo ser jogado e se quebrando, e depois um grito de raiva. Revirei os olhos e entrei na pagina inicial do face, e uma barrinha azul começou a piscar, vi que era Lene, e começamos a conversar.

_Marlene Mckinnon: E ai ruiva?_

_Lily Evans: Fala morena_

_Marlene Mckinnon: Oq achou de hj?_

_Lily Evans: Me surpreendi! Haha, mas amei! Serio! E você?_

_Marlene Mckinnon: Tbm! Então, temos que combinar quando vamos ensaiar! _

_Lily Evans: Sim, cria uma conversa com todo mundo, q dai fica mais fácil! _

Esperei um pouco e apareceu outra conversa, com todo mundo.

_Marlene Mckinnon: Hey people! _

_James Potter: Fala ai_

_Remus Lupin: Cade o Sirius?_

_Sirius Black: To aquii! Sei q sentiu minha falta querido!_

_Remus Lupin: To morrendo! Chorando demais aqui..._

_Lily Evans: Oiee!_

_Marlene Mckinnon: Blz, gente quando vamos ensaiar?_

_Remus Lupin: Acho q primeiro temos que ver oq Dumbledore quer conosco amanha._

_James Potter: É melhor mesmo._

_Sirius Black: Q fome..._

_Lily Evans: Sirius, cala a boca, temos q ver esse negocio!_

_Sirius Black: Uiii estressada! _

Antes de responder, ouvi outro grito, pensei em ver o que era, mas pensei que seu eu me metesse, iria sobrar para mim no final. Voltei para a conversa e vi que já tinham um monte de mensagens, nem vi, pois com certeza seria merda.

_Lily Evans: Ok, então vamos esperar para ver oq o Dumbledore quer amanha e depois decidimos?_

_James Potter: Yep! _

_Marlene Mckinnon: E ai? Como estão? Gostaram de tocar hj?_

_Remus Lupin: Sim! _

_Sirius Black: Arrasei como sempre! Mas foi legal sim!_

_Lily Evans: Gente já volto, ta tendo acontecendo uma guerra aqui em casa! Bjbj!_

_Marlene Mckinnon: Beijos ruivaa, mas volta pra conversa hahaha!_

_Lily Evans: Pode deixar hahaha! Bjbj._

Sai do PC, e abri a porta, não ouvi nada então desci as escadas devagar. Chegando lá embaixo, vi a cena mais nojenta, os dois tava se agarrando, não aguentei, subi correndo! Entrei no meu quarto de novo e tranquei a porta, fui até minha varanda e vi que meus cachorros tinham resgatado o ursinho e estavam destruindo ele. Fiz um coque e voltei pro computador. Vi que já tinham 200 mensagens nova, decidi nem olhar, e abri meu e-mail. Vi que tinha um novo, mas o remetente era totalmente desconhecido, abri e vi o que era.

_Olá,_

_Espero que goste..._

Fiquei encarando a tela e vi um link, que estava no assunto do e-mail, abri em uma nova aba e vi o que era. Era um site bem estranho, com toda certeza site de fofoca. Abri na ultima noticia que tinham postado. Era sobre a banda.

**Nova banda?**

_Sim, é o que parece ser, a Hogwarts School, escola mais famosa de todos os tempo possui uma nova banda. A escola fez hoje pela manhã um teste com todos os alunos do segundo ano, e os escolhidos são: James Potter, um dos garotos mais desejados da escola, capitão do time de natação e guitarrista; seu melhor amigo Sirius Black que também é um dos mais cobiçados meninos da escola toca bateria; seu outro amigo e ombro esquerdo Remus Lupin, tecladista._

_As meninas da banda: Marlene Mckinnon, baixista e faz atletismo, e sua melhor amiga Lily Evans, a Nerd da escola, também faz atletism cantora._

_O que será que vai acontecer com eles? Só prevejo muitas confusões e detenções._

_Eu sei que vocês me amam, até a próxima!_

_Xoxo GG._

* * *

**Então? Gente desculpa mesmo a demora, não queria isso! Só mais uma coisinha, por favorr comentem é isso que nos motiva a escrever, saber que tem pessoas que estão lendo e gostando! Por favor gente! **

**Beijos, até a próxima**

**MBlackPotter**


End file.
